A&O: The Love We Wanted
by Alexander the Alpha Wolf
Summary: "Here we are, my first Story. This story takes place after Kate and Humphrey get back from Idaho, there love will burn bright and apologies will be made. Adventures through starry nights, roaming trembling heights. Their love through adventure and heart, their story will again be told." Come take a look and leave reviews on what you think, thank you.


"Hey there everyone, I hope you've been well? Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was on holiday. So here we are, my first story and chapter to start my journey. This takes place after Humphrey and Kate gets back from Idaho. I won't talk too much, so I'll let you get on and read it. I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter!" - Alex

 _Alpha and Omega: The Love We Wanted._

 _Chapter 1: Forgiveness and Love_

Narrator's -POV-

"You're getting married?" Humphrey asked, not believing what he had previously heard. "Uh yeah, isn't it great. We can unite the packs. No more invasions during hunts, It'll be a lot easier and... we all get a share of the food" I shook my head. "Great... great. I mean you hardly even know him." She sighed. "No, it's uh. It's okay. I mean yeah it'll be great." He said in the most sorrowful way. "Humph-" "No, no. I understand." Humphrey started to walk away. But before Kate could continue, he was already out of sight. She let a tear drop from her eye's. She was deep in though, but continued to prepare for the ceremony.

Humphrey's -POV-

 _I was wondering around Jasper Park, drowning myself in sorrow. Kate was getting married to Garth tomorrow and it broke my heart. What could I possibly do? Crash the wedding, they'd have my head. Leave and never return, but my buddies? I was in an endless doubt, and had no idea what to do. I broke down crying and I didn't care. All the times me and her had been together, and to think that she loved me back. I've always wanted her to be happy, it made me happy. She may be with another wolf, but I'll never stop loving her, till the end..._

There I was just walking around, deep in thoughts until my best friends jumped out from nowhere. "Wolf Pile!" Mooch shouted. As usual I always end up at the bottom. I started laughing, they did always cheer me up in one way or another. But then again, they too were Omegas. The things we did best. "Hey guy's." I said politely. "Hey buddy, where you been?" Shakey asked. "I just, well been wondering around. That's all." He nodded. Salty noticed something about me. "Hey Humph, are you okay?" I tried to smile as much as I could, but I couldn't. I sorrowfully laid down my head towards the ground. "Kate's getting married." Mooch came up too me. "Humphrey, you should try to forget about her bro." I started to shed some tears. "You don't understand... I can't. I've practically known her my whole life. We were the best of friends in our own way. Then I stared to love her more everyday, how can I forget about her!" I looked away from them. "I, I need to go." Without looking back, I ran and didn't stop. The further I got, I heard a faint voice. "Humphrey, wait!"

Narrator's -POV-

"You look amazing honey." A female wolf said, known as Eve. "Thanks mom." Kate smiled and replied. Then a bigger male wolf entered the cave, known as Winston. "There's my girl, are you ready sweetie?" "Sure I guess, dad." They made their way outside the cave to the plains. There were hundreds of wolves, all different. From grey wolves, to a orange colour like Kate's. To Black, and even... White. Kate continued to walk towards the plains, where Garth was waiting for her. She took a deep breath, as Kate got closer and closer. "Hey Kate, you look amazing" She faintly smiled. " _Why don't I feel right?"_ She thought to herself. She then looked back up at Garth, but his eye's somewhere else. Something behind her, caught his attention. "Uh Garth." Kate said waving her paw in front of him. He snapped out his thoughts. "Uh yeah, so um. You want to start this or me?" He asked. Kate looked annoyed. She ignored it for now. "Alright let's do this." They both started to take their scent. Then they proceeded to nibble their ears. And finally... they began to rub nose's. They got closer and closer until... she pulled away. Winston then quietly shouted to his daughter. "Kate, what are you doing?!" She looked back at her father and shook her head "I, I can't do this." Then surprisingly Garth seemed to happy about the concept. "Yes!" He shouted. Kate look at him in confusion. "Kate, why can't you marry Garth." She was then sure why. "Because I... I fell in love with an omega!" Everyone gasped, and Kate's mother fainted. "What!" Winston yelled. He then realised "Wait... Humphrey!" She then smiled. "Yes... I fell in love with Humphrey!" Tony then interfered "An Alpha and an Omega together, this isn't our custom Winston!" Garth then stepped up. "Dad I too fell in love with an Omega!" And looked straight too Lily. Lily gasped and smiled. Tony was in shock. Kate then knew why Lily was acting strange ever since he first arrived. "Winston what did you do too my son!" "I didn't do nothing! Why don't you ask him!" Tony then looked at his son. "Dad I love her, like it or not! Don't like it then I'll go!" Kate then proudly spoke out. "As am I, I love Humphrey dad. Don't like it, then I'd rather be with him than accept my responsibilities!" Everyone once again gasped, Winston even more so. "Kate, you really love him, don't you." She slowly nodded. Winston sighed "Maybe this can work." Winston said, looking to Tony. "I don't know." Eve than growled from behind them. "If it's for my son's happiness, then sure!" Lily perked her head up "Garth!" She shouted, and tackled him to the ground. Kate too also lightened up with absolute joy. "Thanks dad." She said hugging her father. "Anything for my girl." He then noticed something. "You need to find Humphrey, the way this was going. I doubt he'll be nearby."

Kate's -POV-

"Maybe I should ask uh, Salty, Shakey and Mooch." My dad nodded "Good idea, you need to hurry. Knowing Humphrey, he may end up doing something reckless." But before I took another step, as on cue Humphrey's friends were running towards me. "Kate!" I closed the remaining gap between them. "Hey guy's, where's Humphrey?" They all looked at each other with wide eye's. "He's ran away!" Then my eye's widened "What!" "Kate he couldn't bare to watch you marry Garth, he loves you!" I then started to tear up. "I know!, I need to find him. Where did he go!?" They started to panic "W-We don't know."Then my mother came to comfort me, "Hey honey it's okay. Winston send a search party out!" Kate's father nodded. "Kate I'm so sorry I didn't see this before. I should of knew Humphrey was the right one for you." I strongly smiled, then I started to think what direction he may have gone. I kept thinking and thinking until...

 _"The Train, of course!"_ I then suddenly perked my head up towards my mother. She smile "Go get him honey."

I started running for my life towards the train, I couldn't let my one and only go. As I was running the thought of Humphrey was stuck in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Memories started to come back, all the times we had been together. As I was running tears were flowing down my cheek. As I was running I bumped into a lone-wolf. "Hey, watch where you're going." He said. "Hey I'm sorry, I'm kind of in a rush. Hey have you seen a grey wolf on his own. He's about my height, has blue eye's and he... he. He has a smile you just can't ignore." The wolf thought for a moment, then answered. "You know what, I have actually. He's went that way, towards the train track's." My ear's peaked up, and grew a large smile. "Thank you!" I said. I started making my way, until a faint noise was heard in the distance... it was the train.

Humphrey's -POV-

There I was, just waiting for my train that would take me away from my sorrow... or would it. The fact that Kate was still getting married will forever be there. Could I live with this much pain, death being a viable option. I then looked at the train tracks, and then saw the train quickly approaching from the distance. Stuck between two outcomes, my thoughts were interrupted. "HUMPHREY!" I turned around for a second then to be tackled to the ground, by... Kate.

"Kate! What are you doing here?" He tears were uncontrollable, she was shaking her head. "I've been so blind! Humphrey I love you! I always have, and always will. You can't leave me!" I really did feel bad for her, I then started feel the liquid form in my eyes. "I love you too Kate, but we can't be together... remember." She then took a smile and quickly replied. "Now we can, my fa- father banished the rule." I was speechless, had that really happened. "Are-are you serious?" She then nodded happily. But before I could respond, she gave me a long and passionate kiss. It felt like it lasted for hours. She had kissed me with so much passion, that I didn't even realise that the train had passed us and gone. I smiled "You made me miss my train." I said while laughing. She started to laugh as well "Good, because you're not going anywhere without me." She then leaned her head against mine and whispered... " _Never change Humph."_

We made our way back to our Pack, along the way we didn't say much. I guess it was all a dream come true. The one girl I had knew for years, the one that I could look too when all things went bad, the one I could trust... my best friend. And now we were together, at last. "Are you okay Humph?" She asked. I smiled and nodded my head "Yeah, I'm okay. How about you" I asked back. "I could never be better Humphrey. Thank you for forgiving me, really." I stopped in my tracks and gave her a big hug. "You know I would always forgive you. I just, I just can't help but feel like I'm taking you from someone." She looked at me in confusion. "Humph, you're not taking me away from anyone, what do you mean?" She asked. "Well ever since the day I first met you, I fell in love. I couldn't help it, but I didn't want to say anything considering I thought you already knew." "I did Humphrey." She said. "Well I didn't think you felt the same way, me being an Omega, you being an Alpha. You had duties, and the responsibilities. To think maybe it was just better if we were best friends." She looked down at the floor, "Humph, I understand what you're trying to say. But I promise you that I've always loved you. Always had and always will. Sure I had my duties and responsibilities, but you're the only one who ever really cheered me up. You were always there for me and you were the one I could always talk too. I know it was a complicated relationship, and I messed up. For years I hoped that it would change. Remember when practically I spent every night with you. I've never loved anybody other than you." She then leaned in and kissed me with so much force, I ended up falling over on my back with her on me. I smiled widely, now understanding how she felt about me. "I love you Kate." "I love you too Humphrey." Then something popped into my head. "Hey, how does Garth feel about this? I mean did he want this?" She shook her head. "It turns out he's taken a serious liking to my sister." "Wow... really. I guess there's no problem then." I smiled. "Come on you, let's go home."

Me and Kate started to make our way back to Jasper Park. Most of the way we were in our own thoughts. The occasional gaze between each other and smiling. After a short while we made it back to the pack. Winston and Eve approached me, which made me back up a little. "Hey Humphrey, it's okay." Kate came beside me to comfort me. "I'm sorry I've been so blind Humphrey, I should of know you were the best choice for Kate. I've banished the rule, you have mine and Eve's permission. Right honey." Winston said. Eve smiled and approached me, "Absolutely, but you hurt her Humphrey... and I'll rip off you're tail!" I jumped back "I kno- know, I promise I'd nev- never do anything like that." Eve patted me on the back "I know Humphrey, just making sure." I smiled, and so did Kate.

It had been a few hours since we got back. Me and Kate had spent the whole day together. Then something came to mind, that I had to ask. "Kate." She looked at me. "Yes dear?" "Um, so I know it's been a long day for you, but uh." I then got down on my paws and asked the all important question, I had been dying to ask my entire life. The one thing I wanted. "Kate wi- will you mar- marry me?" She gasped and grew a deep smile "YES!" She hugged me with all her might. "Kat- Kate can- can't br- breath!" "Oh sorry." She quickly retracted. I laughed, along with Kate. "Let's do this tomorrow, okay honey. We can break the news to my parents in the morning." I smiled "Okay honey."

It started to get dark, so me and Kate went back to her parents cave. "Hey mom, hey dad." Eve smiled and greeted "Hey sweetie, hey Humphrey." I waved "Hey guy's." Winston noticed Kate's facial expression "Kate, why do you look so happy?" Kate snapped out of her thoughts. "Uh, oh nothing. Just having my Humphrey back at last." She said and hugged me. It made me melt inside to hear that. Winston smiled "Thank you Humphrey, I can see now how much you mean to her." I nodded and smiled. "She means a lot to me as well."

"So honey, are you ready for the Moon-light howl?" I jumped up in shock "Oh I- uh for- forgot about that." I laughed. She giggled, and learned her head against mine. "Did you now, well I'd love to her that amazing howl of yours... again." Winston got a serious look on his face. "What do you mean... again?" Oh no. He looked straight at me. "Humphrey..." I stood up straight. "Uh, I ma- may have howled wi- with you're daughter." Kate stepped in front of me in a defensive position. "It's okay day, I agreed to it." Her father sighed and smiled "Okay". Kate grabbed my paw and made her follow me. "Come on you, let's get ready."

Kate's -POV-

Me and Humphrey started to get ready for the Moon-light howl. "Kate, you may need this. We- well not th- that you need it. You already look beautiful, but here you go." I blushed. "Aw Humphrey, thank you." I accepted the gift, and placed it in my hair. After we got ready, we started to make our way to the party. On the way we bumped into Humphrey's friends. "Humphrey!" They shouted and greeted. They all ran up too him and jumped on him. I started to silently giggle. "Hey guy's." "Hey I heard you two were a thing now, huh." "Yeah, we are." I smiled. "Humphrey, you sly dog!" He started to laugh, "I really don't deserve her." I shook my head "Of course you do. After all the time we spent together as pups, you do more than anybody." I looked behind me to see everyone was getting ready for the party. "Come on Humphrey, time to go." He nodded "Okay guy's I'll see you after the party." He said as he waved to them. We were making our way, until we saw Humphrey's brother Alexander and his wife, and my long-time friend Sapphire. "Hey Humph, hey Kate" Alex greeted and hugged Humphrey "Hey Al" Humphrey said as he hugged him back. "Hey Alex" I smiled "Hey Kate, long-time no see." I nodded "Yeah, how have you been, and where... have you been? I asked curiously "I've been out of Jasper for a while for the Alpha training." I smiled "How was it?" "It was great thanks, quite fun" I then turned to Sapphire. "Hey Sapphire" I said greeting her as we hugged "Hey Kate, how have you been?" "Great thank you." I replied. Alex then looked at us weirdly. "Hold up a minute, are you two?..." I nodded and smiled. His jaw dropped "Humphrey, you little heart-stealer. But how, the rule?" I shook my head. "My father banished the rule." Alex's eye's widened "Wow, never saw that one coming. But hey, I'm glad you two are a thing. You two always did make the perfect match" Humphrey then cut-in. "Yeah well, I am lucky" Humphrey said as he licked my cheek. "Oh stop it you" I giggled. "Well guy's, we'll see you after the party. Have fun you two." Alex said. "Yeah, you too. Bye guy's" We made it to the top, over looking our friends below, and the whole of Jasper Park. The party began, and everyone was dancing and singing with their partners. "Are you ready?" He asked me. I smiled deeply "Oh yeah" I said slyly. We began our howl as our voice's flowed into the night...

(The Next Morning)

I awoke to the start of another morning, but this time. Something was different. Humphrey was right by my side, snuggling into my fur. I just stayed there, enjoying the moment with him. I watched as he slept, he was so cute. We stayed like it for a while until I decided it was time to wake him up. "Humphrey, Humphrey." I started to gently shake him. He stirred a little then opened his eye's. Those blue were so amazing, I got lost in them. Until I snapped out of it and realised he was starring at me. He smiled "Morning honey" He said and softly kissed me on the cheek. "Morning sweetie" I replied as I kissed him back. "Are you ready for today?" I asked him. "Absolutely baby" He said as he smirked, I shook my head because of his silliness and flirty-ness. We both got up and stretched to start our big day. After about five minutes my mother and father walked in to greet us. "Hey mom, hey dad" They smiled "Hey honey" My mother said. "Uh mom, dad. We have some news for you." I looked at Humphrey. "Uh, oh yeah. Um, Winston, Eve. With you're permission of course. I have proposed to Kate." My mother growled. "Ah!" She laughed "I'm only kidding Humphrey" She came up and hugged him. "Congratulations you two!" My father said. "Thanks dad" "Well hopefully this time, it actually works out" I laughed "Oh it will, don't you worry about that" I said looking at Humphrey, as he smiled back. "Well we best get ready then." Humphrey said.

After an hour of preparing for the Ceremony,we were finally ready. Alex came running into the den with a huge smile."You're getting married!?" He took a deep breath. "Oh... congratulations you two!" I smiled and injected "Thanks Alex, who told you?" "You're father". Then Sapphire came into view. "Hey sweetie" She said to Alex. "Hey honey" He replied kissing her on the cheek. Sapphire came up too me and gave me a hug "Congratulations Kate" "Thank you Sapphire".

Just then my dad came into the cave. "Are you ready honey, Humphrey is waiting" I grew a deep smile and made my way to the plains once again, but this time... It was going to happen. Me getting married to the one wolf that was always there for me, the one that I knew my whole life. We were making our way, until I got to the middle of the plains. I look directly ahead of me, and there he was...

Humphrey, wearing a black bow-tie. All tidied up and looking handsome as always. I smiled deeply and gave me a cheeky wink. I giggled inside and made my way towards him. Then I finally reached him. "Hey Kate, you look amazingly beautiful." He complicated as I blushed. "Thanks, you don't look too shabby neither" I said jokingly, as he laughed. "Oh really?" "Na, you look amazing sweetie" He smiled "Aw, thanks honey"

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage my daughter Kate, and soon to be son in-law Humphrey." My father began to say. "Do you Humphrey, promise to love and cherish Kate for as long as you may live?" He asked my fiancé. "I do!" I said seriously and happily. "And do you Kate, promise to love and cherish Humphrey for as long as you may live" "I do!" I said proudly and in a serious manner. My father smiled and nodded. "Are there any words you would like to say to each other?" I turned to look back at Humphrey and smiled. He nodded and began to say a few things on his behalf. "There is yes. Kate, ever since I first came here, you welcomed me with open arms. We started as friends, someone who just liked to see me smile, someone who would have my back. I started to fall in love, we were so young that it was just puppy love. We grew up and became the best of friends... Including my closest friends." He looked over at Mooch, Salty and Shakey. I was on the verge of tears, but not yet. "We went everywhere together, and had the most fun. I wanted to confess my feelings to you, but before I could... it was a little too late. I learned the cold truth of the real relationship restrictions between Alpha's and Omega's. It hurt a lot, but I only hoped you already knew. Then the day came, you went to Alpha school. I already started to miss you." At this point I started to cry. "Since then, we've had the strangest relationship. But I only hoped one day, the girl that I first saw could love me the way I had always loved her."

I began to cry a little more. "Thank you Humphrey, Kate... do you want to say anything?" My father had asked, and of course I did. "Yes I do... Humphrey" I looked him in the eye's. "I couldn't possibly tell you how much I had and have always loved you back. Words cannot explain the amount of love I have for you, you were always there for me. You made feel happy in a way that others couldn't. The way I watch you mess around with you're friends warmed my heart, you made me laugh in the most stressful times. And here we are, together and deeply in love. Today is the day I'm getting married to the one fuzzy warm-hearted kind and funny omega I dreamed to be with since we first met, Humphrey I love you." I said trying to hold back tears. I lovingly smiled. "Thank you Kate, you have said you're parts. Now you may accept each other." Me and Humphrey began to accept of scents, I was already used to it. But only because it was part of the ceremony. Then we began to nibble each other's ears. I heard Humphrey giggle silently and then whispered "Kate that tickles" I giggled silently also and thought to myself "Omegas". After that we began the final part, we closed in as our nose's were going to touch. We touched nose's and lovingly rubbed them together. Everyone cheered as the ceremony was finally done, me and Humphrey were now mates for life. We embraced each other and then I heard Humphrey whisper to me

... "I love you Kate"

 _"I love you too Humphrey, forever and always"_

 **"There we go ladies and gentlemen, the first chapter underway. Sorry it took so long, and I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I'll see you guy's in the next one!"** \- Alexander


End file.
